doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Marc Winslow
|nacimiento = 31 de diciembre de 1995 |lugar_nacimiento = México |ocupacion = Cantante Locutor Actor de doblaje Director Musical Director de doblaje Traductor |nacionalidad = Mexicano |pais = México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = Muestra Mar2.ogg |youtube = @WildWinslow |tamaño_de_imagen = }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Marc Winslow. thumb|right|230px thumb|right|230px thumb|right|230px Marc Winslow es un director musical, actor de doblaje y cantante mexicano. Entre sus trabajos más reconocidos se encuentran Luis en Patoaventuras (2017), Zed en Zombies y Gerald Johanssen en ¡Oye Arnold!: La película de la jungla. Actualmente dirige la música para Los Simpson, Padre de familia, Un agente de familia entre otras. Luis(2017).png|Luis en Patoaventuras (2017), su personaje mas conocido. LOLEzeal.png|Ezreal en League of Legends, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Rex TQC.png|Rex en Corgi: Un perro real (versión para México). Gerald Johanssen TJM.png|Gerald Johanssen en ¡Oye Arnold!: La película de la jungla. Pyotr (C&T).png|Pyotr en Carole & Tuesday. Superboy LegoDCSV.png|Super Boy (Jon Kent) en Lego DC Super-Villains. PatriotaMRSW.png|Patriota en Marvel Rising: Initiation y Marvel Rising: Guerreros Secretos. Mamoru Izawa (Captain Tsubasa - LLR).jpg|Mamoru en Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa. Sandbar verctor.png|Sandbar en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Captura de Pantalla 2019-05-31 a la(s) 12.30.52.png|Hal Jordan en DC Super Hero Girls. Ertyuio.png|Sr. Fuzzy en Calle Dálmatas 101. ZombiesZed.jpg|Zed en Zombies. Xander Bunk'd.jpg|Xander en Acampados. CharlesMurphy-SMHC.png|Charles Murphy en Spider-Man: De regreso a casa. Descarga_(2)-3.jpg|Ernie Cooper en Agente K.C.. Wonderweiss_1.png|Wonderweiss en Bleach. Maretti.jpeg|Peter Maretti en Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Dracomon.jpeg|Dracomon en Digimon Fusion. Edano.png|Tsuyoshi Edano en Mob Psycho 100. Liam main pic.jpg|Liam Coll en Mi vida y yo. ShiaLaBlade.png|Shia LaBlade en LEGO: Nexo Knights. Rhino SM2017.png|Aleksei Sytsevich / Rhino en Spider-Man de Marvel. Rex Thomas & Friends.png|Rex en Thomas y sus amigos. SWTakashiSakuma.jpg|Takashi Sakuma en Summer Wars. Unnamed_(3).jpg|Dara en The Witcher The-tin-man--9.12.jpg|Hombre de hojalata en Tom y Jerry: Regreso al mundo de Oz. RiseOfTMNT SergeantWoodpecker.png|Sargeant Woodpecker en El ascenso de las Tortugas Ninja. LLdMM Slash.png|Slash en La ley de Milo Murphy. LeoMECH-X4.jpg|Leopold Belinda "Leo" Mendel en MECH-X4. TLG_-_Dughi.png|Dughi en La guardia del león (ep. 59). Información Comenzó su carrera musical a los 6 años de edad tomando clases particulares de piano para adentrarse en el canto 3 años después. En 2007, estudia las técnicas de Bel Canto y Canto Gregoriano con Tomás Villa Rivera, egresado de la escuela de música Sacra del Conservatorio Nacional de Música. Actualmente estudia la carrera de canto en la FAM (Facultad de música) de la UNAM. Estudió voz y dicción en SIGE y locución con Patricia Palestino incursionando en los mismos por primera vez en 2010. Es intérprete también de los temas de "La guardia del león" Filmografía Películas Lucas Hedges *Regresa a mí - Ben Burns-Beeby (2018). *Corazón borrado - Jared Eamons (2018). Otros *La hora de tu muerte - Evan (Dillon Lane) (2019). *Enamórate - Macon (Redoblaje 2019). *Ma - Andy Hawkins (Corey Fogelmanis) (2019) *El Paquete (2018) - (Daniel Doheny) - Sean (2018). *The Last Straw - Darien Willardson - Landon (2018). *Jurassic World: El reino caído - Voces adicionales (2018). *Status Update: Actualiza tu universo - Brian Massey (Markian Tarasiuk) (2018) *Spider-Man: De regreso a casa - Charles (Michael Barbieri) (2017). *Las hermanas vampiro 3: Viaje a Transilvania- Murdo (Oliver Schultz) (2017). *La Bella y la Bestia - Voces adicionales (2017). *The Rocky Horror Picture Show (2016) - Riff Raff (2016). *Selección Natural - Josh (2016). *Walking on sunshine - Rafaelo (Giulio Berruti) (2016). *Londres bajo fuego - Voces adicionales (2016). *Sin escape - Voces adicionales (2015). *Chicas armadas y peligrosas - Voces adicionales (2013). *El violinista del diablo - Edwards, Mori (2013). Películas animadas *La vida secreta de tus mascotas 2 - Beagle (2019). *Corgi: Un perro real - Rex (2019). *¡Oye Arnold!: La película de la jungla - Gerald Martin Johansson (2017) *Tom y Jerry: Regreso al mundo de Oz - Hombre de hojalata (2016). *La vida secreta de tus mascotas 2 - Voces adicionales (2019) *Moana: Un mar de aventuras - Voces adicionales (2016). *Buscando a Dory - Voces adicionales (2016). *La guardia del león: Un nuevo rugido - Voces adicionales (2015). *Tinker Bell y la Bestia de Nunca Jamás - Voces Adicionales (2015). *Los Pitufos 2 - Voces adicionales (2013). Voces recurrentes Kamil McFadden * Ernie Cooper en Agente K.C. (2015-presente). * El mismo en Radio Disney Music Awards (2015). * Ernie Cooper en Austin y Ally Ep. 19 Temp. 4 (2015). * Rayshaun Lucas / Patriota en Marvel Rising: Initiation (2018). Kevin Quinn *Xander en Acampados (2015-2017). *Zac en Una aventura de niñeras (2016). Conor Husting *El príncipe de Peoria - Tanner (2018-presente). *El príncipe de Peoria: El milagro del alce navideño - Tanner (2018). Series de TV Otros *La reina blanca - (Joey Batey) - Edward de Lancaster (2013). *Cómo conocí a tu madre - (William Zabka) (Él mismo) (2014). *Power Rangers: Megaforce - (Scott Wills) - R1C0 (2013). *Mad Men - (Elijah Nelson) - Neil Glaspie (2013). *El hospital Knick - (Lucas Papaelias) - Pouncey (2013). *Yo no lo hice - (Tyler Peterson), (Jonathon McClendon) - Dwight (2014), Brandon (2015). *Rizzoli & Isles - (August Roads) - Bobby Symansky (2014). *The Thundermans - (Tony Oller) & (Kenny Ridwan) - Tony Oller & Gideon (2014). *Una familia modelo - (Ian Bamberg) - Nick (2014). *Bajo el domo - (Bryat Prince) - Aidan Tilden (2014). *Chicago Fire - (Joe Keery) - Emmet Byrd, Keith (2015). *Bones - (Grant Harvey) - Alex Heck (2015). *Grey's Anatomy - (Taylor John Smith) - Nick (2015). *Lab Rats - Liam (2015). *The Returned - (Mik Byskov) - Richard Finch (2015). *Marvel: Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D (versión Sony) **Ethan Johnston (Chris Lemche) (2015) **Leo Fitz voz (Iain De Caestecker) (Temporada 5-presente). *Psi - Rodrigo (2015). *Policías de Chicago - Kirby, Ellis, Eric, Leon (2015-2016-2017). *Bella y los Bulldogs - (Hunter Hayes) - Como él mismo (2016). *Código negro - (Chase Ellison) - Elliot (2016). *NCIS: Nueva Orleans - Heinrich (2016). *La esposa ejemplar - (Gideon Glick) - Blake Reedy (2016). *Elementary - Stewy (2016). *Chicago Med - (Stephen O'Reilly) - Kevin Dietrich (2016), (Nick Marini) - Dany Jones (2016), (Robert Drewke) Ryan Potter (2017). *Crazy Ex-Girlfriend - (Hunter Stiebel) - Marty (2016). *Adoptada - Marco (2016). *Perdidos en el oeste - Dave (Niko Guardado) (2016). *El cuerpo del delito - Timmy (2016). *MECH-X4 - (Ryan Beil) - Leopold Belinda "Leo" Mendel (2016-2018). *Are You The one? - Joe (2017). *Wisdom of the Crowd - (Chad Rock) - Eric Buehner (2017). (Calum Worthy) - Sam Calder (2017). *Game Shakers - Keefer (2018). *Desafío americano - (Jay Reeves) Shawn (2018). *Mi primer amor de verdad - (Jung Jin-Young) - Hun (2019). *Historias de San Francisco - Jonathan (Raven) (2019). *Los 100 - Jordan (2019). *How to Sell Drugs Online (Fast) - Moritz Zimmerman (2019). *Otra vida - Javier (2019). *IZombie - Ames (2019). *Los cuentos de Nick - Will (2019). Series animadas *Rocket Monkeys - Slug, Joel Monkey, Greeter (2012). *Mi vida y yo - (Mark Hauser) - Liam Coll (2012). *Mily Preguntas - Julien (2013). *Mofy - Sioux (2013). *Un agente de familia - Voces adicionales - Episodio "Familyland" (2013). *Vipo - Baldrick, John, Niño esquiador, líder de los gatos (2013). *VeggieTales en casa - Larry el pepino, Jerry calabaza, Guisante Phillipe (Primeras tres temporadas) (2014-2016) *Littlest Pet Shop - Chip-Chip (2015). *Looped - Mel (2015). *El increíble mundo de Gumball - Wilson, Jared (2015). *Escandalosos - Cajero hippie, Nate (Episodio Osos Musicales), Cheddar (2015 - presente) *SheZow - Capitán XL (2015). *Thomas y sus amigos - Rex (2016) *LEGO: Nexo Knights - Shia LaBlade (2016). *Gusano del futuro - Chad (2017). *La ley de Milo Murphy - Slash (2017). *Enchantimals: Un nuevo hogar - Caper Skunk (2017). *Spider-Man de Marvel - Aleksei Systevich / Rhino (2017). *Patoaventuras (2017) - Luis (2017). *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Sandbar / Snow Hope (2018). *Enredados otra vez: La serie - Alfons (2018). *Muppet Babies (2018) - Orville (2019). *DC Super Hero Girls (2019) - Hal Jordan (2019). *Calle Dálmatas 101 - Sr. Chispas (2019). *The Loud House - Voces adicionales (2016-presente). *Los autos locos (2017) - Voces adicionales (2018-2019). *Los Simpson - Actor que interpreta a Bart Simpson en la película "Bart No Está Muerto" (Jonathan Groff) (2018) *Los tres caballeros - Ari (2019) *Plaza Sésamo - Rudy (2019) *Doce por siempre - Pinguhombre, Colin Anderson (2019). *Grandes héroes: La serie - Mayoi (2019) *El ascenso de las Tortugas Ninja - Harold (2019) *La guardia del león - Dughi (2019) Especiales animados * DC Super Hero Girls: Dulce justicia - Hal Jordan (2019) Anime *Bleach - Wonderweiss (2014) *Digimon Fusion - Dracomon (2015) *Beyblade Burst - Jin, Paul (2017) *Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa - Mamoru Izawa (2018) *Mob Psycho 100 - Tsuyoshi Edano (2018) *Carole & Tuesday - Pyotr (2019) *La vida desastrosa de Saiki K.: El despertar - Kusuke Saiki (2019) *Hi Score Girl - Voces adicionales (2018) *Magmell ultramarino - Voces adicionales (2019) *Levius - Voces adicionales (2019) Telefilms *How high 2 - Roger. *Zombies - Zed (Milo Manheim) (2018) *The Rocky Horror Picture Show - Riff Raff (2016). *The Bridge (2015) - Ryan (Wyatt Nash) (2015). *Mi hermana invisible - (Will Meyer) - Carter (2015). *Swindle - (Matteo Stefan) - Doug (2013). Telenovelas y series brasileñas *Carrusel - Ricardito (Guilherme Mazzei), Dennis (Carlos Mariano) (2012). *Momentos Críticos - Sayed, hermano menor de Yazmin (2012). *Encantadoras - Voces Adicionales (2012). *Insensato corazón - Jonás (2013). *Laberintos del Corazón - Cielito (2013). *Qué monstruo te mordió? - (Caio Horowicz) - Super Tom (2015). *Mujeres ambiciosas - (Claudio Lins) - Sergio (2016). *El negocio - Eric (2016). *Segundo sol - (Osmar Silveira) - Narciso (2018). Películas de anime * Guerra cibernética - Sakuma (2016). Direccion de videojuegos *League of Legends - Rework de Kayle y Morgana (2019) *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint (2019) Dirección de doblaje * La vida desastrosa de Saiki K.: El despertar (Un episodio) (2019) * Monstruantes (Apple TV +) (2019) * Levius (2019) Videojuegos *Call of Duty: Black Ops III - (Ary Katz) - Peter Maretti (2015) *League of Legends - Ezreal *Lego DC Super-Villains - Superboy *Horizon: Zero Dawn - Voces Adicionales (2017) *Spider-Man - Voces Adicionales (2018) *Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order - Voces adicionales (2019) Traducción y adaptación *Mily Preguntas - Mily: Miss Questions - Ciel de Paris Prod (2013). http://cargocollective.com/cakecdp/MILY-MISS-QUESTIONS *Naturaleza en la ciudad - Natures Urbaines (2014). *Orden y desorden - Order and disorder (2014). Dirección Musical *VeggieTales en casa (2015). *El show de Peabody y Sherman (2015). *Un agente de familia (2016-presente). *Los Simpson (2015-presente). *El gato con botas (2016). *Padre de familia (2015-presente). *Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn (2016-presente). *HOME: Las aventuras de Tip y Oh (2017). *F is for Family (2017). *La Navidad de las madres rebeldes (2017). *Pajaritos a volar (2019). *DC Super Hero Girls (2019) *Los locos Addams (2019) Traducción y adaptación musical *3rd & Bird (2012). *VeggieTales en casa (2014). *El show de Peabody y Sherman (2015). *Un agente de familia (2016-presente). *Los Simpson (2016-presente). *El gato con botas (2016). *Padre de familia (2016-presente). *Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn (2016). *HOME: Las aventuras de Tip y Oh (2017). *F is for Family (2017). *Frankie and Frank (2018). *Clash-A-Rama! (2018-). *Pajaritos a volar (2019). *Miniforce (2019). Intérprete en Películas *Turbo - "Ese caracol es veloz" - (Coros) (2013). *Dragon Ball: La Batalla de los Dioses - "¡Bingo!" - (Coros) (2013). *Tinker Bell y la Bestia de Nunca Jamás - "Apertura, "Extraño" - Coros (2014). *Las hermanas vampiro 2: Murciélagos en el estómago - (Tim Oliver Schultz) (2015). *Buscando a Dory - Tema de mantarrayas (2016). *Moana: Un mar de aventuras - Coros (2016). *El show de terror de Rocky - Riff Raff, Coros (2016). *Tom y Jerry en: Willy Wonka y la fábrica de chocolate - Willy Wonka (Voz Cantada) (2017) Series de TV *Acampados: **''"Kikiwaka"'' **''"Contigo voy a volar"'' **''"No pares de moverte"'' **''"Qué noche especial"'' Series animadas *Jorge, el curioso: **''"Hoy es halloween"'' (2012). **''"En una casa embrujada"'' (2012). *Un agente de familia: **''"Girl, you need a shot of B12"'' - Steve (Scott Grimes), Victor (2012). **''"Minstrel Krampus"'' - Coros (2013). *The Cleveland Show: **''"Ta-ra-ra Boom-de-ay"'' (2012). **''"Annie"'' - (Coros) (2012). *El show de los Looney Tunes: **''"Best friends redux"'' - Ep. 51 (2013). **''"Super Rabbit"'' - Ep. 52 (2013). **''"Fabuloso yo"'' - Tosh Gopher (2014). *Thomas y sus Amigos: **''"Ten valor"'' (2014). **''"Confiado voy"'' (2014). **''"La navidad está en las vías"(2014). * Escandalosos: ** "Lluvia Gris"'' ** "Tú eres mi todo" ** "Pasando un buen momento" ** "Canción del Yogurth Helado" *Los 7E: **''"Dulcifiesta"'' (2015). **''"Baile de los 7E"'' (2015). **''"7 Pasos"'' (2015). **''"HIP-HOP"'' (2015). **''"La mágica gira de los 7E"'' (2015). **''"Dont be grumpy"'' (2015). **''"Funniest haircut day"'' (2015). **''"Grumpy's lost"'' (2015). **''"Cut it"'' (2015). *Phineas y Ferb **''"Hacia el pasado viajar"(2015). **"No importa donde vamos" ''(2015) **''"Se acabó el verano"'' (2015). **''"O.S.B.A"'' (2015). **''"Yo ya no tengo un lugar"'' (Coros) (2015). **''"Ain't nobody got a friend like mine"'' (2015). *Jake y los piratas del País de Nunca Jamás: **''"Los super 4"'' (2014). **''"Corre como el viento"'' - Ep. 98 (2015). **''"Cold place, cold matyes"'' (2015). **''"Blue lagoon criature"'' (2016). *VeggieTales en casa: **''"Amigos ser"'' - Ep. 1A **''"Cooperando"'' - Ep. 1B **''"Voy a estar viendo"'' - Ep. 2B **''"Nunca mis dientes lavaré"'' - Ep. 3A **''"Mi amigo más fiel"'' - Ep. 3B **''"Es el quehacer"'' - Ep. 4A **''"Adoro el pay"'' - Ep. 5B **''"Será un desastre"'' - Ep. 6B **''"Tus sueños realizar"'' - Ep. 8A **''"Mi limonada especial"'' - Ep. 9A **''"Un fuerte construiré"'' - Ep. 9B **''"Yo soy el rey del helado"'' - Ep. 10A *Goldie y Osito: **''"Dancin Feet"'' - Coros (2015). **''"We won't let you"'' - Coros (2015). **''"Over the moon"'' - Coros (2015). **''"Being nice is easy"'' - Coros (2015). **''"Gotta get back my ball"'' - Coros (2015). **''"Orgulloso de ser Jack"'' - Jack (2017). *Bob el constructor **''"Tema de entrada"'' - Coros (2016). **''"We're Bob's team"'' (2016). **''"In spring city"'' (2016). *La guardia del león: Un nuevo rugido: **''"Es un día genial"'' (2016). **''"La guardia del león llegó"'' (2016). **''"Ya llegó"'' (2016). **''"UTAMU"'' (2016). **''"Hay que atacar"'' - Coros (2016). **''"Kupatana"'' - Coros (2016). **''"Fujo"'' (2017) **''"Kuishi ni Kucheka"'' (2017). *La ley de Milo Murphy - **''"No hay justificaciones"'' (ep. 1) - (2016). **''"No me rompas"'' (ep. 4) - (2016). **''"Just sailing along with me on the open sea"'' (2017). *PJ Masks: Héroes en pijamas **''"Tema de apertura"'' (2017). **''"Obstáculos"'' (2017). **''"La canción de los amigos"'' (2017). **''"Saltando de alegría"'' (2017). Otros *Rags, el poder de la música - "Hábitos" (2012). *Marco Macaco - Coros (2012). *El Show de Garfield - "Oro de piratas" - Ep. Especial 3 y 4 (2012). *Modern Family - "Canon" (2012). *Sam y Cat - "Peezy B" - (Kel Mitchell) (2013). *La teoría del Big Bang - "Ba-sing-A!" - (Johnny Galecki) (2013). *Los Borgia - "Tu amor por mi" - (David Papava) (2013). *Los Simpson - "White Christmas Blues" - Coros (2013). *Viva el Rey Julien - "Tema de apertura" - Coros (2015). *El Increible Mundo de Gumball - Saturno, Tierra (2015). *Frozen ON ICE - (2015). *Looped - "Intro" - (2015). *Wabbit - "Intro" - (2015). *Qué monstruo te mordió? - (Caio Horowicz) - Super Tom (2015). *Disney on Ice - "Doorway to magic" - (2015). *Disney Princesa - "Soy princesa siendo yo" - (2016). *Braindead - "Intro" (2016). *Dinotrux - "Intro" (2016). *Mutt & Stuff - "Intro" (2017). *Bunsen es una bestia "Intro" - Bunsen (Voz Cantada), Intro (2017). *Chuck's Choice - "Intro" (2017). *Top Wing - "Intro" (2018). *Las aventuras de Kid Danger - "Intro" (2018). *Sam el bombero - "Intro" (2018). *El ascenso de las Tortugas Ninja - "Intro" (2018). *El ascenso de las Tortugas Ninja - "Nexo Draxun" (2019). Anime *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Opening "Ten Confianza" (2012). Telenovelas *Carrusel - "Qué bueno es girar" - (Nicholas Torres) (2012). *Preciosa Perla - "Adieu mon cœur" - (Tiago Abravanel) (2014). Locución comercial *Skechers Air Cooled Memory Foam *SONIC *Ciel *Little Bites Bimbo *Modelo (USA) *Chupa Chups (Forever Fun) *Amigo kit (Telcel) *Fresca *La Costeña *Cinépolis VIP *SEAT 15 Years Anniversary *Spotify *Iphone 6s ONIONS *Autozone (USA) *Cementos Cruz Azul (Versión Rural) *COMEX #BienHecho *PEPSI *Mountain Dew (USA) *MTV *Samsung *Seat *Hot Nuts *UVM (Enter to play technology show) *Inmuebles24 *HP *Axel *CBeebies *Secretaría de Turismo (Live it to believe it) *Nito Bimbo *Fanta (Floyd) *Bubulubu Passion Fruit *Ice Shot *Hot Wheels Color Shifters *Nesquik *Nike Chicharito *MacBook Pro *Toaster Strudel (USA) *Lotería de Texas (USA) *Nutella (FRANCIA) *Nerf Super Soaker (USA) *Coppel *McDonalds (USA) *Telcel 4GLTE *Axel *Gobierno de México (Quintana Roo) *Seguros AXA *Cannes *Televisa Bécalos *Axel *Snax Fud (JINGLE) *Super venta de carrito WalMart (JINGLE) *Macalena Bodega Aurrerá (JINGLE) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Antigua *CineDub *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Globo *Grupo Macías *IDF *Ki Audio *Labo *Lola MX *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Pink Noise México (desde 2018) *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *TOPaudio *Taller Acústico S.C. Enlaces * * * *Marc Winslow en Voice123 * Nombre usuario en la wikia = MarcWinslow Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Directores de música Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de los años 2020 Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Colaboradores